Strict Business
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Kagome Taisho, the twenty-five year old daughter of Crime Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho. She was a daddy's girl, even if she was just a little bit psychotic. She ran things, and knew the ideal way of getting things done. Conformity is key in business.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Kagome Taisho, the twenty-five year old daughter of Crime Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho. She was a daddy's girl, even if she was just a little bit psychotic. She ran things, and knew the ideal way of getting things done. Conformity is key in business._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Moriarty_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Bright, baby blue eyes glistened in withheld annoyance the longer she was made to stand still in the spot she had taken up. She stayed perfectly still, her back positioned against the smooth gray of the wall behind her. Long, inky hair was pulled over a delicate shoulder, tied off with a red hair ribbon, to expose a slender neck. Adorning the space of her neck was a white gold pendant. The deep blues and bloody reds of the gemstones decorating the piece of jewelry shown as excess light from the ceiling light she stood under bounced off of them.

The girl had a slim and tiny physique. She stood just two inches over five feet, and had a dainty figure. With pale porcelain skin and petal pink lips, she made for a stunning figure. Her cheekbones were dusted with a faint peach powder and her eyes framed by black liner.

Wearing a bunch of makeup never really appealed to her, especially if, by the end of the day, it'd just be removed. On most days she would stick to natural, only applying makeup if she truly wished to impress whoever she allowed to grace her presence.

She glanced down at her manicured nails, the polish painted on them matching the color of her hair. Her hands trailed down her torso, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her knee-length red dress, and she soon crossed her arms across her breasts with a loud, drawled out huff .

How much longer would this take? It was tolerable at first, but now she was just left standing in the hallway of an abandoned building.

"Thirty minutes," she muttered under her breath. "Daddy said it would take thirty minutes." She pulled her phone out of her black, leather handbag and glanced at the time. It had been nearly fifty minutes since they had gotten here. Irritation filled her and she struggled to resist the urge of throwing the device in her hand down onto the tiled floor she stood upon. Instead, she stamped her foot against it, the bottom of her heels hitting the floor hard, and a loud clang echoed out through the hall.

All she had wanted was to have a nice dinner with her father, but he had to get wrapped up in business. This was beginning to get silly!

She was just about to barge into the room where her father was with his client before a loud gunshot was heard. A smile worked its way onto her face at the sound, it growing wider when her father appeared. He approached her, setting his palm against her cheek and leaning down to press a quick kiss against her forehead.

"I apologize for taking so long, sweetheart," he told her. "My client proved to be completely useless."

"So, then this was a waste of time?" She asked, displeasure seeping into her voice with every word. "It caused us to be late for our reservations!"

"I am well aware, Kagome." Blue eyes, much darker than her own, glanced down at her. "I made sure he paid the price for it," he said with a promise.

"Good," she huffed, "at least he won't waste anyone else's time."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his little girl, a small smile working its way onto his cold features. She was smaller than him, but mirrored him in looks and appearance, save for her feminine structure. He glanced at his watch, watching for a few seconds as the hands continued to tick by in a circle, and he felt irritation at seeing the time already well past seven, which had been the time of their reservations. Of course, he could always make more at the elegant restaurant Kagome had been nearly ecstatic to try, but next week would be the soonest he could get around to actually carrying out the plans. He turned back towards Kagome, curling his arm protectively around her shoulders as they exited out of the building and onto the cool streets of London.

"We will go next Saturday, I promise," he told her. "Tonight we'll go elsewhere, seeing as you've gotten yourself all dressed up for this evening. You decide, and I will have it done."

Kagome thought it over for a little while before she finally accepted it, nodding her head silently. "I guess that works," she sighed and began to think of another place she'd enjoy. "How about that nice Italian restaurant? The one with the grand statues outside the door and the lady that plays the harp."

Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Consider it arranged."

A large smile bloomed on her face as she wrapped her arms around her father. "I'm so glad," she whispered as she squeezed him tight. "You're always so busy, what with work and all. I'm glad you've decided to spend free time with me."

As the pair began walking once more he curled his arm back around her in his protective hold. She was pressed against his side, his body heat keeping her comfortably warm.

"All you must do is request, and I will make time for you," he responded to her comment.

"I feel bad if I bother you while something important, though."

"You are the most important thing that could ever concern me." He rubbed her bare arm and gave her a calm glance. "Business is business, darling, but I have only one daughter."

At that, Kagome turned her head up to smile at him. "You say that," she began, "but I know that sometimes business doesn't conform to what it ought to. People misbehave and they cause something to go wrong."

"You know very well that I have methods of dealing with clients like that," Sesshoumaru told her. "Now, enough. We will have dinner, we will enjoy our time together, and we will cease the talk of work for tonight. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head, rocking forward onto the tips of her toes to press her lips against his cheek in a quick peck. "Yes, Daddy~!"

* * *

Panda: Whoops looks like our keyboards slipped and did something. Working on the other fic for NaNoWriMo can cause some sort of writing block. So, in taking a short break, we worked on a few different updates for several stories, and did this for an experimental trial to see how it goes.  
Penguin: We'll try to get around to updating this tomorrow or Wednesday, and update HHP shortly after. Feel free to let us know how this was. I can't wait until it gets further along.

Anyway, like every other time, feedback is much loved~

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Kagome Taisho, the twenty-five year old daughter of Crime Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho. She was a daddy's girl, even if she was just a little bit psychotic. She ran things, and knew the ideal way of getting things done. Conformity is key in business._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Moriarty_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The next morning she woke on her own terms. The sunlight hidden behind pristine white curtains lit up her large room, but not by much. She often woke herself up, no one that happened to work and/or live at the manor she called her home wished to get on her bad side by waking her. Rubbing her eyes and giving a small yawn, Kagome sat up. The duvet pooled on and around her lap as she took a quick look around her room.

It was spacious, and organized to ultimate neatness. It was something she couldn't make a move to help. She was a bit on the quirky side, as her father liked to put it. She was compulsive with it came to cleanliness, organization, and most everything that she became involved in. Her father claimed it was endearing that she was as she was.

She stood up, turning around right after to make her bed back up. Once it was made up to her liking, Kagome left it be and made her way over to her closet. Pulling out her chosen clothing for the day, Kagome shut the door to her closet and made her way into her personal bathing room.

After a long, indulgent bath that lasted well over an hour, she emerged from the room dressed as the picture of elegance. She wore a royal blue dress that ended a few inches above her knee. It was a complete solid color all over, except for the single trail of diamonds running along the neckline, and for the silver chain belt wound around her hips. Her hair had been curled with care, each strand having exact attention placed to it, leaving it done up with nothing shy of perfection. Her face remained free of any and all makeup, her cheeks shining with a natural pink glow.

She made her way over to her vanity station and sat down. Every visible piece of her jewelry was arranged by color, size, and piece. Rings were separate from necklaces, bracelets separate from brooches, and earrings separate from hairpins. It was a large collection, and not even every piece of her jewelry could fit in the area of her vanity station. More pieces, ones she often never got around to wearing once, were in their cases on a shelf of her closet.

She glanced over her collection of rings, deciding on a favorite of hers. It was a small piece set in white gold. A princess cut white diamond set in the center, with two circle cut tanzanite stones on either side of it. Once placing it on her middle right-hand finger, she glanced over at her neck pieces. It didn't take her long to decide on a matching look for her ring. She reached to pick up a white gold chain with a tanzanite pendant. The blue gemstone was close to the size of a bottlecap, and was encased by white diamonds. She clipped it around her neck and took a look at herself in her mirror, deciding then that she would go for a rather plain look for the day.

Kagome stood up, moving to take a pair of white velvet heels from where her shoes were in her closet. Fighting silently with herself between two different pairs for a few moments, she finally chose one and slipped them on. She unplugged her phone from its charger and slipped it into a white handbag, slinging it over her shoulder as she left her room.

Last night had been a fun night, yes, but now she had business to attend to and take care of.

* * *

Kagome stepped from the sleek black vehicle she had gotten a ride in. Before she moved to make her way to her final destination, she turned and motioned for the driver to crack his window. He complied, of course, and she gave him directions to drive ahead a few blocks and wait for her to reappear.

She smoothed out her dress, a small smile making its way onto her face, and she entered the door she stood in front of. As she entered the room, loud music blared in her ears, and laughing men and women followed right after.

It was shameful. It was only noon, and the pub was already full with drunkards. She "tsk'd" under her breath and shook her head. She tried to pay them no mind and, instead, made her way up to the bar. As she sat down she felt as someone draped their arm over her shoulder, and the strong aroma of alcohol-laden breath wafted against her face. She fought back the urge to retch at the odor, and smiled at the bartender when she placed her ordered drink down in front of her.

Kagome sipped at the blueberry martini she had ordered to help her pass the time she spent at the pub. She had drank just under half of it before the arm around her shoulder shook her figure a bit, and caused the glass she held to tip and the blue liquid fell onto her lap.

"Dammit, you pathetic drunk!" She stood up, slamming the glass down onto the bar with enough force to cause it to break. "Are you that stupid to go and ruin my dress?"

"Wo-ah, now, babe," he responded, hiccupping and stumbling out the sentence. He stood up next, moving to stand closer to her. "I- heh, I don't s-see no problem with ya."

"Really?" Kagome hissed, her fist clenching into a tight ball. "Take a closer look, you fool!"

"Jus' calm y'self down lil' lady," he downed the rest of his whisky and set his hand to her hip. "I-If ya got such a problem with it, jus' take the thing off."

She snatched herself out of his hold, about to smash her fist against his face, when another figure coming into sight caused her to halt. A bouncer that usually manned the door had seen the commotion over everyone in the room.

"Leave her alone, mate," he told the man, waving him to the door. "You've had enough. It's time you get a cab and go home." Someone else came over to escort the man out of the pub, and the one who had broke up the rising fight between the two turned towards her. "Are you alright?" He asked, not wanting to depart until he was sure she was fine.

She nodded and waved the tall man away from her. Kagome glanced down at the dark stain on her once beautiful dress, anger filling her quicker than before. She contemplated on leaving, to change her outfit and reschedule her business, but found that impossible when her client entered the building. Muttering a quiet curse under her breath, Kagome gathered up her bag and pulled her phone out of it. She kept a close eye on the man heading up a staircase to the building as she typed a quick message.

' _Target has become visible. Be in position.'  
_ _-KT._

She sent the message and followed the man who she had been watching. She weaved her way through the crowd, drawing no attention to herself as she went. Kagome ascended the staircase, heading up to the business office on the upper levels. A door came into sight a few minutes after looking around the level, and a smile worked its way onto her face once more. Not bothering to knock, Kagome opened the door and entered the room, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"Hello, Phillip," she began, causing the man to jump and whirl around. Wide eyes took in her appearance, and she fought off her giggle. "Oh, don't look so surprised! What did you think would happen? After all, you haven't upheld your end of the bargain struck up by my father."

"Just give me a few more days," he pleaded, backing up closer to the window to put more space in between them.

"You've been given the allotted time of three months to do your part, but you haven't. Instead, you've purchased a ticket to France and you've seemed to make plans to erase your life here. Now, giving you a few more days would only be silly." Kagome's eyes went to the table where a gun sat. "You were expecting me, weren't you?" She asked with a grin, creeping closer to the trembling man.

"How'd you know?"

"You doubt my resources?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and laughed, "oh, please, I have better sources than the government." She crossed her arms and nodded towards the man across from her. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and deal with the punishment you deserve for breaking your contract with my father?" She toyed with her chain belt, untying it and adjusting it in her hands. The sound of something scraping against the wood of the table reached her ears, and Kagome looked up to stare as Phillip aimed his gun right at her head. A loud sigh came from her, and she shook her head slowly.

"I'm disappointed in you, Philly," she said as she removed the ring from her finger, slipping on a pair of white gloves stored in her purse, and setting her ring in their place. Kagome trailed her fingers over her belt, now clutched firm in her hands, as she spoke. A second later, she slung one end of the heavy metal towards his hand, knocking the gun from his sweaty palm. When he dived to retrieve it, she delivered a hard kick to his ribs. He curled into a ball at feeling a few of his ribs crack from the force of her kick, and Kagome went to pick the gun up from the floor.

"If you shoot me, it'll be heard," he said, struggling to get the words out of his mouth as the pain in his ribs began to wash over him.

"I know that, you moron. Not to mention how your blood would ruin my dress even more than it already is," Kagome snapped. "I just can't have you holding onto this. I'd hate to cause even more trouble for myself." Her thoughts went to the sniper positioned in the upper levels of the building across from the pub. "If I had let you keep this, and continue seeming as if you were going to shoot me, he'd just take you out, and where would fun be in that?" She dropped the handgun into the garbage bin and approached Phillip, setting her foot to his shoulder and forcing him onto his back. "But I'm in a bad mood now, because one of your clients downstairs decided to ruin my dress. Terrible place, this pub is. Nothing like someone dying on the premises to get it shut down for a nice, long while."

Kagome removed her shoes, setting them to the side as she climbed on top of the man on the ground. She set her knee to his wounded ribs, relishing in the cry of pain he gave. In her hand was her chain belt still, and she gave a breathy giggle as she wrapped it around his neck. When he tried to snatch her hands, she took his wrist, pulling and snapping his arm back. When a crack was heard, followed by his scream, Kagome smiled at him. "Now, be a good boy, and stop moving. You'll only make this much worse." She held both ends of the chain in one hand, and gently patted his forehead with her other.

She took one end of the chain with her other hand and pulled in separate directions, the material crossing at his neck. He struggled like a slug, the pressure on his ribs and his broken arm greatly slowing his movements. Kagome gave him an icy smile as she gave a strong tug, a choking noise echoing in her ears, and slung her arms to the side. She let her grip loosen when the snap of his neck was heard and his struggling came to an end.

Kagome stood up, her breathing heavy and adrenaline pumping through her veins. It had been a while since she had to handle such business, but it was still something that came easy to her. She smoothed out her dress and picked her belt back up, examining it for any marks. There was a single scratch to one of the loops, and Kagome growled, turning around to kick the corpse at her feet.

"Even in death you mess things up," she snapped, anger lacing every word she said, and fastened the belt around her hips. Once finished, Kagome slipped her shoes back on and adjusted herself. Her phone went off, and Kagome moved to read the text she had received.

' _Are you done yet?'  
_ _-ST._

' _Duhh, of course I am. On my way back now.'  
_ _-KT._

After she responded to her father's question, Kagome skipped over to the door and opened it. Taking a quick look around, Kagome made her way down the hall and down the stairs. She exited the building and walked to the area where the car sat in wait of her arriving.

Once she had sat down in the vehicle, Kagome removed her gloves and slid her ring back on her finger while humming a light tune under her breath. She would have her gloves washed when she got back home, where they would then get placed back in her bag. She kept a pair in every purse she owned, just in case they came to be needed.

The gate around the manor came into view, and Kagome gathered her things, preparing to get out of the car when it came to a stop. Once she had, she made her way back inside, about to retire to her room to change out of her alcohol-soiled dress when her father's voice called her over to him. He sat in his office, on the second level not far from the stairs, and she approached the door. She peeked inside, blinking wide, innocent blue eyes as she hovered by the door.

Sesshoumaru smiled when Kagome came through the door halfway, her hands clasped in front of her. "I trust everything was simple for you, my darling?"

Kagome nodded, a pink glow lighting up her features. "Aside from some idiot ruining my dress, everything was perfect."

Hearing that caused him to frown. The dress she wore had been her favorite blue one. He made a mental note to purchase another in the next few days, and waved her further into his office.

She complied and entered the room completely. It was when she had made it a few feet that she noticed another man in the room with her father. Confused by this, she turned towards him before looking back at her father. "Business?" She asked seconds later.

"Somewhat," he responded before standing and approaching his daughter to kiss her forehead. Once he pulled back, he turned her a bit so she was facing the man dressed a black suit. "Kagome, this is Jim Moriarty." He told her, "be nice."

"I'm always nice," Kagome defended, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, and sometimes that niceness is overrun by instability." He brushed a curl of her hair back behind her ear.

"Not my fault if people bring out the worst in me," Kagome said, but decided to abide by her father's order. She held her hand out for him to take, and Jim took it with a cold smile.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

The way her name rolled from his tongue caused her to smirk. He held onto her hand, tugging her forward a step or two, and Kagome nodded his way.

"I could say the same."

* * *

Panda: Here's this new update thingy. It's longer than the first post for this, so hopefully it's a bit better, too. It showcased the other side of Kagome, too, hehe.  
Penguin: Expect more of Kagome's unstable side, because it will be showed a lot in this. Anyway, so she met Jim. Where will it head, I wonder.. hmm?

Remember, feedback is always appreciated!

Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Kagome Taisho, the twenty-five year old daughter of Crime Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho. She was a daddy's girl, even if she was just a little bit psychotic. She ran things, and knew the ideal way of getting things done. Conformity is key in business._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Moriarty_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

She didn't understand her father's intentions, or actual reasoning, as to why he had wished for her to meet this Jim person. He often kept her away from meeting specific people he did business with, and considering Jim did not appear to be someone typically handled by her, she was at a loss for words.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms about her chest. She allowed her weight to sink down into the chair behind her as she continued to thumb through a list of files at her disposal, hoping to pick the next errand she would have to run.

Two different people's contracts expired on the same date next week, and she was trying to weigh out which would be better to handle first. She decided on one gentleman named Mavery to handle first, and then a lady by the name of Annabeth to deal with second.

She fished her phone from her pocket to mark the date on her calender. The folders were soon tossed out of her way the next second as she typed the names on the date of next Wednesday. After she had finished, Kagome set her phone down on the armrest of the chair she occupied and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes, and breathed a deep sigh.

She had long since changed out of her ruined dress, and she now wore a lavender camisole and a mid-thigh gray skirt. The faint sound of footsteps approaching her caught her attention, but she didn't make a move to turn towards the source. They drew closer to where she sat, and she jerked up when she felt fingers brush through her hair with light touches. Kagome turned, narrowing her eyes when she spotted the man who had been upstairs conversing with her father for the better part of three hours.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold, and anger was apparent. He began to circle around her until he was standing in front of her. She was not okay with him coming up at random and just touching her, more so just touching her hair out of the blue. A feeling of uncomfortableness began to spread through her, the feeling brought on by him standing over her, and she soon stood up as well.

"Oh, nothing too important," he responded with a smirk appearing on his face. "I saw you over here, and I was curious if you were awake."

"So you touch my hair?"

"Does that bother you?"

Kagome fought off her rising anger, and she turned away from the man still eyeing her. "Yes, very much so," she answered with complete honesty, somewhat doubtful of doing so. "I'd rather not be touched by the likes of you, unless I know more than your name. Even then, it is probable that I will not endure the touch. Do so again without my approval, and you'll see the reason why as my father felt the need to have me promise my politeness."

"Rather feisty aren't you, darling?" He watched as a warm hue took to her cheeks, and a grin soon appeared to spread across his face. "Warm up any more, and you'll look like my fireplace in the winter."

"You are pressing your luck."

"I am very well aware."

A glare presented itself on her face, and, giving a huff of irritation, Kagome turned away from him. She felt somewhat childish doing this, but she didn't exactly care about that. As she stood there, she heard a familiar tone, and she snatched up her phone from where it rested. More so taking the chance to ignore the man still standing behind her. The message she received was short and rather to the point, no more than twenty words, and soon her giggle of amusement rang out through the room.

It would seem that the body she had left had already been discovered, and in only a few hours. She felt a bit bad, though. The people put in charge of solving a "crime" done by her often never got that far. Of course, the feeling was short lived and very quick to be replaced by the prior feeling of utter amusement.

She exited out of the message received, only to be struck with the realization that the man from earlier still stood behind her. Kagome turned back towards him, her smile lighting her face still, and caught the gleam lining his eyes. The obvious change in her had not gone unnoticed by Jim, and he seemed to enjoy the aftermath of her recieved message.

"Good news?" Jim asked, taking another step towards her, and Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

She fought to kill the look of joy that had come to rest on her face, but found herself unable to do so. Her blue eyes met his darker brown ones, and she settled with giving a little shrug. "I wouldn't call it good news."

"Oh?" She noticed the way his interest in her words mounted a bit more, another gleam lighting his otherwise dark eyes. His body began to creep closer to her own, the two of them soon having little, if even that, space between them. His palm rested against the exposed flesh of her upper arm, and he leaned forward to keep their conversation close. "What would you call it, then?"

"Amusement," she responded. Having him so close didn't feel as uncomfortable as she had first assumed. While she didn't appreciate the touch, she didn't say anything else other than the single word seconds ago, even when he rose a brow at her vague answer.

Instead of imploring for more of an informative answer, Jim smirked and took a small step away from her, giving her the space she had once had before her unpleasant look returned to her face. He sank down in the chair she had been in prior to his appearing downstairs with her, and he locked his gaze back on her unchanged face.

"I wonder what it is that provides someone like _**you**_ with amusement," he spoke then.

Kagome shrugged and sat down on the table opposed to the chair further away. "Same as everyone else I suppose," she let her fingers slip over along the edges of her phone. "Funny jokes, cute pictures of cats, ironic situations…" Kagome trailed off, her voice turning to an innocent tone the more words she listed off. She turned her head to look away from Jim and she looked to the painted portrait of her father and herself resting on the far off wall.

Jim breathed a silent laugh at her response, easily noting how she stayed far from anything too informative about her. "I believe there is something more that gives you your amusement. Otherwise, you'd be boring."

"Maybe I am boring," Kagome responded with a scoff, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"No, you're not." His answer caused her eyes to narrow. "On the contrary, you are quite exciting. Perhaps it has to do with the sort of business you tend to. It is admirable you fight so hard to keep is personal, but, in the end, it'll get found out." Jim caught her gaze once more, and sent her a sly smile.

"How-"

"- do I know?" Jim cut her off before she could form her full question. "You happened to be a recurring topic whilst your father and I were speaking." Her glare hardened, and he closed his eyes with a quick shrug. "What can I say? I was intrigued the moment your father felt the need to caution your behaviour. I wanted to know what warranted it. Can't say I'm displeased by knowing." He removed his own phone from the pocket of his suit jacket to check the time, standing up seconds later. "Well, I suppose it is time for me to be leaving. I look forward to having more of these moments with you, darling." As he walked past her, Jim came to a brief pause. His hand curled around her wrist and a slip of paper was pressed to the palm of her smaller hand. "Remember to keep up the marvelous work, sweetheart. I hope that I will be able to hear, and see, more of it."

Kagome said nothing as he removed his hand from her wrist, and she instead just watched him as he turned his back to her and exited the room the two had spent the better part of an hour occupying together. Only after she had heard the steps left by him vanish did she turn her head down to glance at the paper that had been given to her. It was a string of numbers, obviously arranged into a phone number, with his signature right below them.

She stared at what had been given to her for a few seconds, before slipping it into her pocket with her phone. His departing message had snagged her attention, but she refused to show it. She had no clue as to what to make of her encounter with him, and she made the ultimate decision to ignore him until their next face to face.

With the words spoken between them still present within her mind, she gathered her things up and took her time to head back to her room. Hopefully afterwards she would swing by the block with the pub she had been at earlier to check out all the commotion she had stirred up.

* * *

Panda: Just a little heads up: So far, in this story, Jim and Sherlock have yet to meet face to face. They will soon, within the next couple of chapters.

Penguin: This one was pretty much just Kagome and Jim. Next one should- by all means- have Kagome meeting Lestrade and quite possibly Sherlock and John. It just depends on how it is written up.  
Many apologies for the long wait..

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Kagome Taisho, the twenty-five year old daughter of Crime Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho. She was a daddy's girl, even if she was just a little bit psychotic. She ran things, and knew the ideal way of getting things done. Conformity is key in business._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Moriarty_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

As she had decided prior to even returning back to her room, Kagome set her sights on heading back down by the pub she had visited earlier. A quick change of clothes and an adjustment of her hair later met her with lounging lazily in the backseat of the same car she always traveled in.

She gave the driver a demand to let her out when they were two blocks away from the buzzing crime scene. Her order was followed with ease, and soon the man in the driver's seat pulled over to the curb to allow her out. She paused at his window, motioning with her finger for him to crack it a little, and Kagome informed him of where he was to pick her back up and when that was to be. After that had been done, she stepped back to allow him to drive off, and she adjusted her clothing a bit.

She was now dressed in something much more simple than the dress she had worn earlier. A pair of gray jeans and a pink button up blouse, as well as a pair of black sandals. The red tips of her painted toe nails peeked through the top of her shoes, the shine of the paint flashing strong against the black beside it. Slender fingers brushed back the few strands of hair that had strayed to be by her face before she reached both hands behind her head to fix the ponytail she had pulled her hair into. Unable to stop herself, she dug through her handbag until she located her compact mirror. Once she had it between her fingers, she pulled it from her bag and opened it to glance at her face, keen eyes looking for any sort of flaws present with her current appearance.

She stared for several moments, occasionally fixing her hairline or rubbing away a smudge of newly applied mascara. Once she was satisfied with her look, she snapped the mirror shut and placed it back within her bag. Her hands ran down the front of her legs, smoothing out any lines on the tight article of clothing, and she began to make her way to the pub. A shining smile lined her lips, and her sparkling white teeth peeked out dangerously from her pale mouth. People waved as she passed by them, she doing the same in return with a chipper "hello" in greeting. She received a handful of stares from men and women, and the polite look on her face only gleamed back at them.

Just around the bend of the street of her destination, her eyes snagged hold of the dark haired figure standing in wait for someone. Familiar long hair called out to her, swept up in a similar style of her own, and Kagome rose one arm in a noticeable wave.

"Sango!" Her shout carried down the street to the chocolate eyed female, and she responded with rushing up to close the distance between them. Once in front of one another, they shared a long hug before Kagome pulled back. "I was so surprised to receive your message. I thought you were still in America."

"Consider it a surprise," she responded with a cheeky wink. "He told me you would be working today, giving me a few hints as to where, and I just couldn't help to tell you when I saw all the emergency vehicles."

Kagome giggled, wrapping her arm around Sango's, and the two kept marching down the street until the scene of scattered flashing lights and a herd of people appeared before them. "Oh, quite the stir up already…" She clicked her tongue in disappointment, "too bad they're blind to any real evidence."

"The only real crime here is that people are still too stupid, and fail on their end of the contracts," Sango chimed in then. "They're not clever."

"No, they are not," Kagome laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand. The two girls continued on their way, coming to a pause within the crowd. Gone were the smug looks they once had, and their faces now expressed nothing but surprise and shock. Catching sight of the body being transported on the gurney a few feet away, Kagome took her chance, and feigned a convincing gasp of horror. "What happened?" She wondered loudly, turning towards Sango, who kept the act alive.

"Maybe the bar scene turned dangerous," Sango mused with Kagome. "Too much alcohol isn't safe."

The people working the area tried to get people to step back, urging them to believe that nothing had happened. Kagome sneered when one man stepped back, almost crushing her in the process. She stepped to the side, more angry at them covering up her work as if it were nothing.

"I hardly call a dead body nothing," Kagome scoffed loud enough for several people to hear, most all of the crowd agreeing heartily. "There has been a lot of deaths recently," she continued. "I want to know if there is anything warranting fear." Of course, _she_ had nothing to fear, but she did love the response stirring up a commotion caused. And, since she was playing the part, it'd be best to do it thoroughly.

"That is true, but panicking won't do anyone any good," a man with light hair spoke, stepping closer to the crowd. She could see the scowl of frustration dragging his lips downwards into a mean frown, and she inwardly smirked at seeing him.

Greg Lestrade… or should she call him Detective Inspector Lestrade? It didn't matter, truth be told, and she folded her arms across her chest. Every job she had completed, this man would be put on the case to solve it. She was glad to see that she was working her way very nicely underneath his skin. His sniffer dogs followed close behind him, the group always being painfully off of anything too close to the truth, and she pursed her lips at spotting them analyzing the crowd for anyone stupid enough to give themselves away.

' _Good go, but no luck,'_ she thought to herself. The longer she stood there, listening to the pointless jabbering from those around her, the more bored she got. It wasn't until she felt Sango nudge her discreetly with their intertwined arms that Kagome felt her interest mount. Coming out of the pub were two new faces never seen by her before.

Both men, one taller than the other, were people she had yet to see working on her finished jobs.

The taller one, slender and face contorted with heavy pondering. His hair was dark, much darker than the tone of Sango's, and curled in a messy manner. Just barely she could see his eyes, a stunning combination of blue and green- an obvious pastel, leaving the actual color difficult to place. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his hands shoved into the pockets of his dark trench coat.

The second was a few paces behind his taller companion. His hair a sharp contrast to the other, it being a sandy blond. He seemed much more confused, his brown eyes focused on the man in front of him as if waiting for him to give him a response. His plaid shirt made her lip quirk, as she hated the convoluted pattern oh so much.

She was curious as to who these two new men were, her curiosity only rising when they approached Lestrade. A snort of amusement echoed in her head, and she tugged Sango along with her, more people coming to urge the crowd away. Others finally began to relent, but not her. She stayed standing in her new spot, hearing as others muttered about what they think happened.

Whispers of Phillip hanging himself were the most prominent, and others seemed convinced he had overdosed on pills. Most didn't seem to want to buy into the fact he had been murdered, half of the crowd claiming he was so lovable.

' _Wrong,'_ she couldn't help the sneer that caught on her face at that. He was a miserable loser addicted to cocaine and heroin. It wasn't her fault he went through stupid means to keep up his habit. All she did was kill him sooner than the drugs would have. In reality, she did him a favor.

Soon the only two remaining there were Sango and herself, the two standing independently beside one another. Once it was obvious they would not leave, Lestrade took the time to approach them, trying to wipe off the unpleasant look he had on his face in an attempt to be kind to them.

"Please understand when I say you have nothing to worry about," he said once he was close enough, but he soon fell silent at the look she had on her face.

"Forgive me, but I find that idiotic," Kagome responded with a blank glare. "People aren't dumb. They know what a series of unsolved murders mean."

"There is no proof that anything that has happened within the past few weeks and today is connected." Greg noticed the way the two clung to one another, and he sighed. "Really, you two, there is nothing to cause fear."

"Wrong."

Kagome blinked twice, the word being spoken before it flashed through her head. She glanced upwards to the dark haired man, and she cocked an eyebrow.

When no one had said anything within a minute, Sherlock took the luxury to continue his answer. "Each crime scene is littered with evidence, leaving them all to have such things in common. A specific shoe size imprint, as the wedge heel climbing up the stairs and into the office, is identifiable at each crime scene. This time there was a gun in the wastebin, unfired, and only hand fingerprints of the victim, meaning he was anticipating the murderer in coming. However, he was somehow caught off guard, most likely he had expected someone else- someone male. The killer used his surprise to her advantage, and hit him over the head with a heavy material- a metal chain. Once he was down she took the liberty to break a few bones while he was still stunned before she choked him to death with the very same chain she had struck him with." Realizing he had went off on a tangent, he quickly went back to his original point. "The person you are looking for is a woman of five feet, to five foot five. Weight range is anywhere from ninety-five pounds to one hundred-twenty-eight pounds. Size seven women's shoe."

Kagome nodded slowly at hearing this. "What a vague category," she mused, glancing towards Sango and marking silently that they both fit within his description. With a shake of her head, Kagome looked back towards Lestrade. "Well, I hope you find your killer soon." Her eyes flicked back towards the man who had spoken most all she knew. With a nod, she bid them all a farewell, which none seemed to question, as it seemed she had received her desired answer. Once they were hearing distance away from them, Kagome caught Sango's eyes and smirked.

"He's clever," she said then. "I like him."

"You will have to be careful, or else you'll be found out."

Kagome shrugged at Sango's warning. A second later, a smile bloomed fully on her face and replaced the smirk. "I guess I'll just have to make it more interesting than my usual quick kill."

"Hmm…" Sango thought that over. "Wonderful idea, my friend. What might your beautiful head be brewing?"

"It's time to stop being so careful," Kagome said. "Since they can never find anything key to the crime without the help of an outsider, perhaps I'll give them some help… Next time I'll be sure to leave a mess they won't be able to miss."

Sango gave Kagome a pointed stare. "Don't go overboard," she cautioned.

Kagome feigned a look of offence. "When have _I_ ever gone overboard?"

"You once had a man run over for taking your seat."

"It was a very hard week for me!" Kagome defended herself with a light laugh. "Not to mention he was so rude when I asked to have my seat back."

The pointed stare melted off of Sango's face at her friend's response, a laugh coming from her when Kagome kept speaking.

"And hey, I could of had him flattened like a pancake while he was still alive, but I decided to be nice."

"Okay, okay, I get it, you're merciful when you want to be," Sango rolled her eyes before placing her hand to her stomach. "Man, now I want pancakes." She looked at Kagome with a tilt of her head. "You hungry?"

"I could eat," Kagome shrugged. The vehicle she had arrived in caught her line of sight, and she tugged Sango along with her. "Let's go to the cafe that serves all day breakfast."

"The one that has the amazing boysenberry syrup?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded her head with enthusiasm. "I love their mint tea."

"Ooh, that's really good too," Sango threw her head back before taking Kagome's hand with her own. Together the two of them ran like giddy school children to the waiting vehicle, piling in one after the other before giving the location of where they wanted to go.

* * *

Panda: We wanted to go ahead and get the next chapter up, so here it is!  
Penguin: So, Sango is there… who else might make a debut in this story? Not much longer before… well, let's not spoil anything to come.

We hope you enjoyed, and please remember feedback makes us smile!

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: Kagome Taisho, the twenty-five year old daughter of Crime Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho. She was a daddy's girl, even if she was just a little bit psychotic. She ran things, and knew the ideal way of getting things done. Conformity is key in business._**

 _Pairing: Kagome x Moriarty_

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Hours later found Kagome resting on her soft mattress within her neatly arranged room, and Sango laying down on the other end as the two conversed and laughed with one another. If one were to stumble upon them like that, they would easily be mistaken for giggling school girls talking about anyone who suited their fancy, opposed to the lethal beings they were in reality.

It was getting late, the time creeping well past midnight , and the two never once halted their chattering. They caught up on what had happened while in the absence of one another, and they spoke in great detail of new disposal methods on pesky clients. There were a few that Sango pitched that Kagome was more than intrigued with, save for the mess she would become while carrying them out. Spare clothing would be a must in those methods, and then an extra long bubble bath with her favorite bubble mixture.

Sango sat up, growing tired of resting on her stomach, and crossed her legs underneath her. As Kagome's rule of no shoes were allowed to be worn on the bed, her barefeet peeked out from underneath her. Brown eyes roamed around the room, looking close at all the new arrangements Kagome had done. It wasn't much, but enough to take notice of. A small slip of paper resting on her bedside table snagged her attention, and her slender fingers plucked it up out of curiosity. A scrap of paper out in the open wasn't like Kagome. It was misplaced, and it caused Sango's curiosity to mount.

"Who is J. Moriarty?"

Kagome fell silent at the question as all prior words fell from her tongue. Her mind ran blank for a moment before her eyes narrowed. She then shrugged, letting her expression go back to normal. "Just a man that I met earlier," she said. "He was here speaking with my father about who knows what. Before finally leaving, he spoke with me again and gave me that." Her head tilted in the direction of the object Sango held loosely between her fingers.

"Oh." Sango set the paper back down, glancing up from under her lashes at Kagome's unexpressive face. She scooted a bit closer on her knees, and leaned in close to her friend before asking, "is he hot?" She moved backwards at feeling the sharp glare sent to her by the shorter girl, and her hands went up in defense. "Hey! A girl's gotta know these things!"

"I hardly think that is of any importance."

"So he is," Sango said before tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. She sent a cheeky wink and a flirtatious look Kagome's way when her face suddenly warmed in hue. Her grin turned sly and she crawled back over to Kagome, sitting on her knees inches away from her. Before her friend could say anything to question her, Sango opened her mouth once more. "If he was anything else you would have happily spoken on it. You're not able to deny the fact that he must be _fiiine._ "

"Either way, what does it matter?" Kagome huffed, "attractive or not, I do not have much interest in having anything to do with him."

"Huh?" Sango frowned and focused her confused stare on Kagome's face. "Why not?"

She thought back to Jim's parting message to her, and she adjusted how she was sitting, pulling her knees up to her chest in the process. Blue eyes glazed over to the texture of ice, and she thought over everything carefully. She shook her head with a sigh. "He intimidates me, and I do not like it. I do not know what he is capable of, but I wish to know. I know it is not wise for me to want to, though."

Sango nodded as she absorbed Kagome's words. She understood her approach to the situation. Kagome did not like feeling intimidated, and she enjoyed being the stronger personality. She watched her close, spotting the way her cheeks warmed up.

Kagome tightened her hold on her legs, nipping at her bottom lip. As she sat, she could recall-in perfection- Jim's powerful stare, and she could remember the feeling it brought on. The intimidation, the unease… It was as if he could see right through her, and he probably could. As intimidating as it was, it also brought on another feeling she didn't commonly experience. _Arousal._

She set her chin to her knees and hummed under her breath. "Is it wrong for me to _enjoy_ the way it makes me feel?" Kagome muttered then.

"Eh?" That snagged Sango's attention, and she dove forward onto her belly, arms folded under her breasts. "It definitely isn't wrong for you to like the feeling you're getting. I say roll with that feeling. Let what happens happen, and enjoy every moment. Who knows," she said with a wink, "maybe you can get a lot of enjoyment out of him."

"I don't like the kind of innuendos you are hinting to…" Kagome sent her a pointed glare. Sango only laughed, her chipper voice spreading across the room.

* * *

 **The next few days passed by in a blur. She was bored, just waiting for the next job she would have to do. When it was finally the right day, Kagome got ready with ease and gathered up all her required materials.**

She had them all arranged neatly inside a medium sized bag. Once she was sure she was ready, she made her way out the front door of her home.

The driver dropped her off a block away from her destination, and, once she had entered the building, Kagome turned her body to glance around. Sango had graciously offered to take care of her other job today, leaving the man Mavery to be her only work for the day. She hummed lightly under her breath and weaved through the dark space of the empty office building.

She glanced down a long hallway, her wedge heels making light clicks as she walked down it. Only one room had a light lit inside it, it casting a long shadow upon the glass window of the shut door. Her eyes narrowed and her red-painted lips curled upwards in a cold smirk.

' _Time for some_ real _fun.'_

Kagome dropped her bag to the ground, not caring if it made a loud noise, before sweeping up her sleek hair into a high-resting bun. She pinned it up and, once finished, she slid one hand down the side of her face. Her hands connected as she stretched her hands out behind her, pulling them away from her body until a few pops of her shoulders were heard. Without thinking it over, Kagome snatched the bag up by its strap and confidently made her way to the dimly lit room. She counted to three before opening it, letting the door knob slam against the wall behind it.

"Hello Mavery…" she said in a calm whisper. "It would seem that your contact has expired. You do understand what is to happen next, right?" Her cruel smirk darkened under the malicious gleam in her eyes. At his expression of fear Kagome felt a rush of excitement. "I never understand why people do this… It would be so much better if you just upheld your end of the agreement. I want you to know that _you_ are the monster in this situation. After all… what man makes a deal he can't keep?" She set the bag down on the floor and traced a single finger over the noticeable item within the pocket of her violet skirt. Without any form of hesitation, she slipped a white handled pocket knife from her skirt. Her hand tightened around the handle and she took a step close. "You should have followed through with your end," she sighed and closed the distance between them.

"W-w-wait!" Mavery held one hand up and stepped back several paces. "Y-you don't have to do this!"

Kagome halted in her movements, turning her cold expression up to catch the dark green eyes of the man in front of her. A second later a sweet smile replaced her dark smirk. "Oh, Mavery," she whispered under her breath. Her free hand was set to his chest, and her hand curled around the knife was lowered. A few seconds of silence built up around them, and she could feel as his heart race slowed down to a calm pace.

"Just give me another week. I'm good for my word."

" _Tsk tsk…_ " Kagome shook her head. "Even if I could do so, I would never even consider it." Her previous expression of ill intent claimed her face once more, and she rammed the blade of the knife all the way into his chest. She could feel as the warm, sticky blood leaked out against her hand, staining the dainty gloves she wore a deep crimson color. It leaked through the cloth material of the gloves, and stuck them to the flawless skin they were covering. She felt a wave of disgust at the texture being soaked into her gloves, and yanked her hand back away from him. The knife slid from his chest with ease and she soon dropped it to the ground at her feet.

Kagome watched as Mavery lay on the floor, debating on whether or not she really wished to do her next planned actions. As the puddle of blood under the man grew to double its size, she signed and walked back to pick up the bag she had brought and set it on a mostly empty desk.

She hated the fools of the Scotland Yard, and she hated the fact that they had seen it to be purposeful to bring in another person to help with her actions. How could such idiots work as police!?

She did not know much of this Sherlock man, and she wasn't interested in learning more. With obvious evidence, even though it would not lead anywhere, they would have no purpose of calling him in. Kagome scoffed in disgust before snatching a large item from the bag and turning back towards still body of Mavery. She stared him over for a few seconds before closing the distance.

She fell to her knees next to him, the hem of her skirt soaking in the blood she was in. Her eyes narrowed and she took a steady hold of the item by her, her fingers tightening in obvious rage. Heavy blue eyes focused on the blade of the cleaver she held before she smiled in pure pleasure.

Kagome slung her arm down then, delivering a swift cut to Mavery's neck. She dropped the cleaver onto the wooden floor, the sharp blade being planted firmly, and reached to pick the severed head up by the black hair on top of it. She stared at the face in boredom for a moment before the dripping sound began to grate on her nerves. Kagome stood up and made her way back over to the desk. The chair was yanked back by her, and the severed head of the man laying a ways away was placed in the seat. She clasped her hands together as she walked back over to the body and grabbed the cleaver and knife from the floor. Both items were dropped in the bag resting on the desk without any care. She'd have a few of her father's workers get rid of it for her once she arrived back home. She hummed a light tune under her breath as she quickly changed out of her soiled and blood soaked clothing before dropping them into the bag as well.

There was a bathroom in the next room, and she settled on going inside there to rinse her hands clean of the blood that had wormed its way underneath her gloves. She left a trail of bloody footprints as she changed rooms. She turned the faucet on before peeling off her filthy gloves and rinsing her hands off. She neglected turning the water off once finished and left the room to gather her bag. Her gloves were thrown inside, and she changed her shoes finally. Being careful to avoid the blood scattered throughout the room, Kagome departed from the building.

The sun was high up when she stepped back onto the streets, and she pulled her phone out from her bag. She pulled it from the plastic bag she had set it in while preparing everything for today, she unlocked it. There was already a message unread, much to her surprise. She read it, and sneered at realizing who the sender was.

Oh, how she _despised_ idiots.

Kagome deleted the message without bothering to respond and dialed a number as she began to walk the opposite direction.

She spoke with Sango for a few moments before they both hung up with agreements to meet up later tonight for dinner. She slipped her phone into her pocket and reached to undo her hair finally. Her eyes landed on the black vehicle waiting for her at the end of the street, and she picked up her pace.

She got in the waiting car,and quickly commanded the driver to take her back home. She was in desperate need for a long bath.

* * *

Panda: This took longer than we expected it to. So sorry for that. We are going to try to get Madness In Me updated next.  
Penguin: My internet has been messing up recently. It's been working better recently, so hopefully that's done with.  
Next chapter will have another Kagome and Jim meeting. Along with a new face making their debut? Who will it be? You'll just have to wait to find out.

I apologise for any errors in the text. I tried to get them all out, but I might have missed a few.

Thanks for reading, and remember feedback makes us smile!


End file.
